Takarada Academy
by Chook659
Summary: Highschool AU in which Kyoko is forced to join a boarding school owned by none other than Lory Takarada. along the way she meets enemies, friends, and a whole lot more I have yet to plan in my fluffy shipping imagination. Oh and yes, Kuon will be there ;) .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: AKA: Chook tries to make a continued fic for once:

Kyoko Mogami looked out the window of the car, taking note of the unabashedly large building in her sight. This, she noted, was going to be her new home, for a good few years. She wondered whether the people there were going to be nice or not, not many had her age, and so she began to worry. Suddenly working for her stepmother didn't seem so bad anymore.

Before she was done thinking, the car stopped, and Kyoko realised they had arrived. Saena Mogami, who had no intention to reconcile with her stepdaughter anytime soon, broke her out of her thoughts.

"well", she began. "It's time to go, Kyoko. Now get going, I don't want to sit here for hours."

Realising Saena's frustration, Kyoko hurriedly left the car, pulling her luggage from the boot. She made no hesitation in driving away as soon as Kyoko entered the gates.

"wow…" The building, which was grand afar, seemed even larger now, the sheer size of the estate rivalled mansions Kyoko had once set foot in. Before she noticed, her wandering led her to trip over a tall man, sending them to the ground.

"Ouch... crap, that hurt." The man seemed somewhat startled, but not entirely annoyed. Before he could speak, kyoko had stood up in a flash, begging with apologies.

"I'M SO SORRY! Oh, your glasses!" she glanced down to the glasses, that were now smashed in both lenses. She began picking up the shards, before he interrupted.

"Miss, I really don't think you should be picking up shards of gla… miss, please stop apologizing..." he decided that this mystery woman wouldn't stop degrading herself until she was satisfied. After she was done, he took the glasses and shards from her slightly bloody hands. She then looked at her hands sheepishly.

"I believe I haven't met you yet." He glanced at her uniform, "it seems like you are a new student." He wasn't surprised. If anyone else in this place was as apologetic as her, then he would've noticed by now.

Kyoko bowed and introduced herself. "My name's Kyoko. I, um, had to move not too long ago, so now I'm here." Yashiro went to shake her hand, before realising it still had blood on it.

"well, miss kyoko, I am Yashiro. I'm the head of the English department." He looked at her hands. "well, I reckon should be on your way to the infirmary before settling in, judging by those."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The infirmary was not as grand as the outside of the building. Luckily, Yashiro led her down corridors and corridors of confusing rooms, before finding the infirmary. Inside, everything had an antique touch to it, as if the owner had decided to only 'touch up' the building.

Once they arrived, Yashiro knocked his hand against the wall, signalling for the nurse. What appeared was not what kyoko expected. A small lady, barely looking like an adult, spun her chair in view of the two. The name plate on her coat read "jelly woods – nurse" she looked at both of them.

"well hello Yashiro." She smirked at yashiro files he was holding. "how's that brat going? Wait a sec, don't tell me he's not eating again…" she started un opening draw shelves, looking for medicine. Yashiro interrupted.

"no, no that's not what I'm here for. Actually," he gestured to kyoko's hands. "she has a bit of an injury right now."

Jelly glanced at the girl's hands, before taking them and observing the cuts. "What have you done, darling? Did you fall into a rose bush?!" For a minute she looked at yashiro. "don't tell me… you aren't one of THOSE girls, are you?"

"those girls?" she didn't know what jelly meant, but the look between her and yashiro said he knew of it. He explained.

"Jelly thought you were one of the students she had dealt with in the past. You see… there is a teacher, that um, some of the students like to spy on. And, they seem to have no problems dealing with desperate measures."

"I… see." Kyoko angered at the thought. How some girls could be so foolish to think they'd have a chance. She suddenly realised the thought brought up unwanted memories, and quickly pushed it down. Yashiro and Jelly noticed this, but didn't comment. Jelly seemed grateful for kyoko's distraction. It seemed the girl didn't realise the alcohol on her hands. Before they knew it, she was ready to go.

"well," she looked at kyoko's now bandaged hands. "that should be better. I heard Yashiro said you were new. Do you have any idea were to go, darling?" the thought dawned on kyoko. She realised all the trouble she had caused must have confused her tour guide. The tour guide who was supposed to be waiting for her almost-

"An hour ago?!" kyoko shouted at the clock. Well, looks like she was going to be lost.

"now now," Jelly began. "it doesn't matter that much. I'm sure someone else can show you around." She looked at yashiro.

"I would but I have important things to do. Staff meeting day is today, we have quite a few this year." He looked at kyoko. "I wonder… if there was a student who could- "suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a very angry dark-haired woman.

"Mo!" she looked at Jelly. "that stupid WRETCH of a girl tried to cheat in soccer practice, and you would not believe the bruises she gave me!"

The girl lifted her leg to settle in on a spare chair, allowing jelly to look at it closer. The bruise was purple and blue, and ran all the way up past her thigh. Yashiro's eyes drifted, before he realised what he was doing. He coughed and looked away. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

After some inspecting, and cleaning, jelly let the girl rest her foot. Kyoko was in awe, proud of the sheer confidence from the girl. After a while, she noticed kyoko was staring at her.

"who's this?" she asked yashiro. "she's the new student in the senior year. Her name is Kyoko Mogami."

The girl warily shook her hand, unsure of kyoko just yet. "I'm Kanae Kotonami."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Kanae Kotonami had reluctantly agreed to show kyoko around, under the request of Yashiro and Jelly. Although she would never admit it, she almost felt sorry for the girl. She led them first around the main building kyoko had seen. The front yard, where kyoko had fell, had a large garden around the edges, while a huge path connected to the main entrance of the building. Kyoko had been told that the headmaster's favourite flowers were roses.

The building surrounding the garden was called the main wing. It was around three stories high, and surrounded the garden like an upside down 'u' shape. Along the sides were two gateways, leading to other parts of the school.

Kanae led kyoko through the main door of the first wing. They then went up a giant stair case, which was supposedly the direction towards the headmaster.

"The headmaster would definitely want to meet you," Kanae explained. She had learnt that only kyoko's guardian had checked into the 'palace'. "Our headmaster is a giant love-mon" Kanae cringed.

"love-mon?"

"yes, well… you'll see. He's a giant enthusiast for love." Kanae sighed. "Through all the years I've been here, the headmaster has made it insanely clear that I should 'fall in love'." Kanae mocked his statement. "anyway, if you want to avoid his wrath, whatever you do, don't argue with his wishes."

After Kanae's warning, kyoko and her arrived at the door of his office. Before she could knock, a strange man opened the door. Kanae's reaction told kyoko this was not the famous headmaster.

"greetings, miss Kanae, and miss kyoko." The strange person bowed, he looked like a butler to kyoko. She wondered how he had gotten her name. she reluctantly bowed back.

"The headmaster is not available at the moment," he glanced behind him. Kyoko and Kanae only heard video game sounds. "It is a busy time for him. Miss Kyoko, I will schedule a meeting tomorrow afternoon." Without asking what was behind the door, Kanae and kyoko bowed thanks, before heading down the staircase.

"I suppose I should show you around the rest of the school." She looked at her watch. Although kyoko wasn't a judgemental person, she had a feeling the magenta coloured watch wasn't exactly Kanae's choice.

"well, we have a good two hours before dinner. I guess I could show you around."

Kanae explained the rooms inside the first wing. "The first wing is the main building people see before they enter, so our headmaster placed his office there. There's also the infirmary on the left side. You've already seen that though. On the right is the staff cafeteria. Above are the offices for the teachers. There's a main English office, a main science office, you pretty much get the drift. Anyways, it doesn't really matter, since we don't have to go there much." Kanae headed to the left big gate, located under the building. The gate led them to what Kanae called the 'left wing'.

Kyoko awed in amazement. The left-wing building had a giant yard too, only it was twice as long to get to the building. The yard was covered in lush greenery, with a greenhouse in the middle-left of where they were walking. "It's beautiful…"

Kanae smirked and shrugged, but she couldn't help but secretly agree. The garden was kept nice the entire year. "I guess it's nice and all. The left wing has a gardening club, and they pretty much take care of the garden by themselves." When she looked at the map in her hands, one Kanae had picked up from the first wing, she noticed a pattern of the buildings. While the first wing looked like an upside down 'u', the left wing looked like a 'c', while the right wing supposedly mirrored it.

Kanae explained the rest of the map. Like the author, she was too lazy to explore the entire campus. "the three buildings above contain most of our classes, including the stadium on the far right. The right wing is mainly for the arts, like theatre, graphic design, and music. Since the left wing is so peaceful looking, the headmaster decided that the library would be there too. Oh, and the left wing also has the main core subjects, like English, maths, and history." She then pointed the main buildings above them.

"the two buildings next to the stadium have the rest of our classes. And when you go up from the left," she moved her finger up." That's the cafeteria. The rest above is the oval. On the top left, past the oval, is the gymnasium, the changerooms, and the outdoor pools. On the right of the oval is the dorms."

The dorms, kyoko saw, had gates around the premises. Kanae explained that this had its perks.

"whatever you do, don't climb them," she said. "the gates are there for a reason. God forbid what would happen…" Kanae trailed off. Kyoko looked at the map, noting that there were three buildings. The furthest from the oval was the girl's dorm. Under that was the boy's dorm. (totally not gonna use this to my advantage later). Before those, closest to the oval, was the staff dorm. Kyoko didn't seem to have any idea what Kanae was annoyed about. She sighed.

"It's just so annoying!" Kanae started to ramble. "these stupid girls, they think they're so smart. So, then they go and try to climb the walls, for Mr what's-his-face, and end up breaking their feet!" kyoko wondered who was so interesting. Before she could ask, Kanae ended her rambling, and realised what she had said.

"it's… not that big of a deal. Mo, it's not like you'd try anything reckless like that." Kanae glanced at kyoko. No way in hell would _she_ ever try anything. Glancing at her watch, she saw the time.

"crap, it's almost dinner." She looked at kyoko. "well, you don't have your uniform yet, you should probably get changed before you go in. where's your key?" kyoko showed Kanae her room key, labelled '40c'. Kanae internally cringed at the realisation, but didn't show it.

"well your room looks like it'll be on the right side, level three. Are you good getting there?"

"I think I'll be alright…"

"good. Well, if you need help, I'll give you my number." Kanae reluctantly switched phones with kyoko's exchanging numbers. "Moko san! Does this mean we're friends?" kyoko went in la la land.

"Mo, no! we are not! It's just a number. Now get going, I'm going to be late!" Kanae stormed off, feeling secretly happy that kyoko, the annoying girl, wanted to be her friend. She had no idea what to think about her new nickname though.

Kyoko looked happily at her phone. She had made a friend! On her first day! She snapped out of la la land, and began walking past the buildings. Like many new students, she failed to notice the headmaster, looking out his window, judging her. _So, this is Mogami's step daughter…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Kyoko walked through the gates of her new dorm. The sun was setting, and she had to be quick. The main doors were a bright magenta pink, which didn't surprise kyoko since it was the school's main colour. Stepping in, she took the elevator, pressing for level 'c'.

The inside of her room was simple enough. Instead of pink walls she expected, everything was neat and minimal. Thankfully, it seemed the headmaster respected personal taste, at least on some level. Looking at her neighbour's side, on the right, kyoko inspected just who was going to be her new 'room buddy'. She saw one of the photo frames, then froze.

"mo… MOKO-SANNN!" she danced around the room in joy. "I'm going to be living with Moko-san!" across the other side of the oval, Kanae shuddered. She had a bad feeling about something.

Without having time to take a shower, she changed into her new uniform. It was modest, a black skirt and suit top, with a white shirt and tie.

 _don't tell me… she didn't get lost did she?_ Kanae kept glancing at the clock above the menu. It had been nearly 20 minutes since kyoko had gone. Already, dinner was almost over. She looked at the last ready-made meal on the counter. _Should I… no! Mo, why should I save her dinner? That annoying brat can get it herself!_ Fighting with an internal war in her head, Kanae finally caved. With reluctance, she got out of her seat and took the last meal, keeping it with her.

Kyoko looked at the crowd, trying to spot her new raven-haired-best friend. Lucky for her, it was too obvious, a path had cleared around Kanae, it almost seemed like people didn't want to sit next to her. Without thinking, she called her. "Moko-sann!"

Ignoring the glares and snickers, she sat next to Kanae, who was as equally annoyed. "You wouldn't believe it, moko-san," she said. "we're room buddies!"

"yay." Kanae rolled her eyes. _This is going to be an interesting year…_

"here." She handed the saved meal to kyoko. "a welcome gift, or whatever." Before she could bear hug Kanae, the door opened, and the room silenced.

Kyoko didn't know why the room was so on edge. Without notice, a young girl walked into the cafeteria, with chestnut brown hair. She stormed up to the cafeteria, staring at the frigid cook.

"um, yes miss?"

"I want some milk." She held out some coins, "my grandfather says you can give me some." The staff seemed to recognise her. Without asking further, he retrieved some strawberry milk from the fridge. "here you go."

The nervous cook watched as she left the cafeteria, immediately whispers followed after the event.

"who's that?"

"idiot. That's Maria Takarada."

"Takarada? As in Lory Takarada?"

"duh. Didn't you hear her? She's obviously his granddaughter."

"she seems weird..."

Kanae explained to kyoko that it was the headmaster's granddaughter. "she's got a weird grudge for everyone," she explained. "don't try to talk to her. She doesn't like any of us around here." Kyoko wondered why she seemed so pessimistic towards everything. At 7:00 the dinner bell started, and everyone began leaving the cafeteria.

"looks like it's time to leave." She said. "after this, it's time to have our showers. There are bathrooms in our dorms, but they're shared, so be careful."

"of what?"

"you'll see."

The shower rooms were a mess. Although the room was big, it wasn't enough to prevent the claustrophobia that was the infamous 'shower-hour'. Instead of getting in quickly, Kanae and kyoko were standing coldly on the benches, with their towels.

"it's… interesting."

Kanae smirked. "told yak." They waited for about ten minutes, before Kanae took a shower before anyone else could. Unlike her, kyoko seemed reluctant at being pushy, and waited. By the time she could go, the showers only had 3 minutes left. Kanae told her earlier that they were only available at certain times, because of 'past incidents'.

 _Ahh..._ she sighed as the warm water poured down. After she was done, or at least after the showers were done, she reached for her towel. To her surprise, her hand felt nothing on the door, where her towel had been. _Huh?_

She carefully unlocked the door, trying to spot her towel. No one was in the room anymore. Glancing around naked, she became worried. " Someone! Is anyone here? Can someone please help me?"

After a few minutes passed kyoko sighed and sat down, covering herself. She was miserable. On her first day, she had already had her towel stolen. Her phone was in her room, so she couldn't reach moko-san.

After her panicking, kyoko thought she might as well walk through the corridors, naked. Hopefully no one would see her. However, instead of the door pulling open, it was stuck. She was stuck. _Crap.…oh my god! Come on, open! Open! Urgh, open! Please!_ It wouldn't budge. The only exit, from the room she realised, was the window. Kyoko opened it. Thankfully, the headmaster' favourite flowers weren't kept in this particular garden. _Thank god._ She cringed, before putting her foot through the window.

 _What's taking her so long?_ Kanae looked at the time on her phone. Kyoko was 20 minutes late. She thought it was hilarious how reluctant she was at taking showers, but now she worried. _is she okay_?


End file.
